


Wolves in the Dark

by desperatelypalecloud



Series: Landon/Kyra [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Blue Eyed Wolves, F/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Rating May Change, Sex? Probably, Tags May Change, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, Wolf eats rabbit, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatelypalecloud/pseuds/desperatelypalecloud
Summary: “Good girl. I half expected you to run.”The sick feeling tries to take root in my chest but it can’t because his lips are there to soothe the ache. To breathe his comfort back into my lungs. It doesn’t feel like a reward, doesn’t feel like a punishment anymore either. Instead I let him guide me, morphing me into whatever he wants and can’t help the thrill of excitement when what he wants is me. Just me.“I didn’t want to run.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first original work posted on here! Hope I got all the tags right! Let me know if I missed something. I want feedback on whether or not I should keep up with this and if it makes sense! :)

The house is eerily silent around me. Mocking the feeling of loneliness in my gut. I’m not alone, the house is filled with sleeping people. Proof of their existence is scattered around me in the leftover cups and plates of food trashed around the house. The stillness settles over me in a tangible way. I hate these moments. 

These moments where my head is so full and the air around me is empty. I hate where these urges never fail to lead me. The only way I know to chase away the stillness around me. My feet carry me up the steps, past closed doors. I almost force myself to stop before walking through the door. Almost have the strength to get past this cloud of emotions and fear by myself. But I’m still weak. This has become a habit that I can no longer control. 

I don’t have to wake him up. He’s sitting against the wall across from the door waiting for me. My head swirls with my failures, my weaknesses, every little part of me flooding with the desire to forget, to push away. The air in here is buzzing. Pulling at my skin and full of awareness. 

He never realizes he’s doing it. Channeling the air around him and filling it with his presence. Commanding and firm like a warm hand on the back of my neck. My gut twists at the thought, at knowing that I have found a semblance of comfort with him. I shouldn’t need him to get through this. He shouldn’t be the first person I want to hold all my pieces together. I’m supposed to hate him. Or am I?

The air swirls around me warm like a summer breeze. It pulls at my hair and plays with the loose fabric of the too large t-shirt I’m wearing like a dress. There’s something manic about the way it feels. Maybe it’s just the chaos in my head leaking out and infecting everything around me. 

I let myself just stand in the middle of the room as if having the restraint to not jump straight into his arms is something to be proud of. His blue eyes watch me carefully. Thunder rumbles outside so hard it shakes the glass in the window. The chaos in the air matches the churning in his gaze. The coil in my stomach tightens sending fire through my veins. My bones vibrate with the power, every molecule pulling in its own direction as if to tear me apart.

It hurts. Every part of me is being twisted to make me something new, different, wrong. There’s blood in my mouth, my skin pulls tight over grinding bones, and all I can hear is my heartbeat pounding through my head.

I’m so distracted that I don’t see him move until he is standing over me. His hulking frame overshadowing my petite form. I know the feel of those muscles, the hidden power behind them. He’s intimidating; sculpted with prominent cheekbones and a sharp jaw. My small pale fingers trace the line of his straight nose and bow lips, I almost expect the sharp lines to cut me. His hands feel giant as they grip my hips pulling me closer and chasing away the emptiness and the thoughts. 

And for the first time since he changed me I don’t fight it. I let the warmth of his skin pull me back together. Feel my trembling limbs calm at his touch, an addict getting their next hit. My eyes slip shut because the comfort of his skin is enough, my thoughts still and the world around me is back to being what I know. What I can handle.

“Good girl. I half expected you to run.”

The sick feeling tries to take root in my chest but it can’t because his lips are there to soothe the ache. To breathe his comfort back into my lungs. It doesn’t feel like a reward, doesn’t feel like a punishment anymore either. Instead I let him guide me, morphing me into whatever he wants and can’t help the thrill of excitement when what he wants is me. Just me. 

“I didn’t want to run.”

As the words leave my mouth I realize they are true. The strong hands at my hips glide over the fabric of his shirt to pull me into a hug, my head resting against his pounding heart. It reminds me of before, when life was simple. When I wasn’t afraid of him, when I wasn’t afraid of myself. A part of me wants that back, wants to return to the loving childhood I had deluded myself into believing. The other part of me only wants him; his scent, his warmth, his skin.

It’s easy to let myself be guided to his bed. He doesn’t put much effort into tipping me over into the mess of sheets that smell like the forest after it rains. I lose myself in him. It’s what the primal part of me wants. I can hear the voice screaming in my head. ALPHA. MATE. MINE.

The voice grows softer with his weight on top of me. His scent infiltrating my lungs until it’s the soft whisper that has haunted me since that horrible night. I don’t remember much of it except for blood and pain. 

“You need to stop fighting the change Kyra.”

He’s using his alpha voice, promises echoing in every word. I can’t stop my fingers from pulling him closer, there’s too much space between us. My legs wrap around his hips brining him, all hardness and muscle, closer. My stomach drops at the feeling as if I am falling. Maybe I am. 

“Landon, it hurts.”

Two weeks. It’s the longest I’ve gone without changing in the two months since he bit me. Even with his presence filling the emptiness around me I can feel the wolf under my skin. Her teeth gnawing at the thin barrier keeping her from experiencing the outside world. It’s her voice that leads me to Landon every time. It’s her excitement that pools in my stomach when Landon smiles, laughs, or when I catch him watching me. 

Kind of like he is doing now. His sapphire eyes hold a wolf of their own calling out to mine. And this time I let my wolf answer. His surprise makes me want to giggle, instead I let out a gasp as his teeth dig into my neck. My wolf growls in response.

Cold air replaces the hot weight on top of me as Landon detaches his limbs from mine. My head spins from the loss of him, too slow and sluggish to catch up. The whimpering sounds I’m making are enough to bring him close enough reach out and touch. 

“You’re going for a run. You need to shift.”

It’s harder to ignore now that Landon has put space between us; my skin is slick with sweat, heat radiating off me like a furnace, and the vibrations of my bones shifting are making me shake. Landon doesn’t move to touch me until I am sitting on the edge of the bed. I can’t make myself stand. He pulls the t-shirt down from where it had been pushed up around my ribs, the fabric falls to my knees. 

My legs are too weak to carry my weight, Landon takes charge pulling me into his arms and opting for just jumping out of the second story window of his bedroom. He lands quietly on the balls of his feet and strides purposefully into the tree line surrounding the property. It’s almost too dark to see with the clouds covering the stars and moon but Landon knows every inch of the forest floor.

“Why did you stop?”

I try not to think about how whiny and pathetic I sound.

His voice is a growl when he finally answers, “I didn’t want to fuck you into a change.”

The part of me that wanted him to say it was because I wasn’t myself was disappointed. The other part wasn’t shocked. Landon and I had been friends before all of this happened but there was always something there that seemed frightening. After my change, he took any chance I gave him to claim me. To mark me as his own. The thought was disturbing; it was almost strong enough to make me push away from him. 

His tan arms tighten around me and I worry he has caught on to my sudden disgust. 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t get what I want after your change.”

I’m not sure if shudder running through me is from fear or my wolf’s excitement. It could be from the need to shift, to let the tightly coiled muscles just under my skin relax. I don’t really want to examine the cause. The fresh smell of flowers tells me we made it to the clearing. Cool, damp grass tickles at my bare legs when Landon sets me down. He’s gentle like the first time I changed. 

I had woken up covered in blood with the horrifying sensation of teeth ripping apart my skin. The pain so intolerable I had gotten sick within moments of waking. Landon had been there, calm and strong. I couldn’t remember his part of the attack at that time and so I didn’t fight him when he had carried me out to this same clearing two months ago. 

The pulling sensation of my limbs became overwhelming as the human part of me retreated behind the safety of my wolf. She was strong and fierce; a shield against the pain and turmoil of each change. I don’t think twice before ripping the shirt off my body ready for the shift to begin. 

I’ve been told by some of the women in the pack that childbirth is easier than shifting. Every fiber bunching, twisting, and burning in an attempt to let the wolf out all at once would overwhelm most. Very few people survive their first change; even fewer women survive.

I guess I’m one of the lucky ones. 

Within the span of the longest minute of my life, the change is over. At the start, I am a human and then I’m not. I have less control of this form. My wolf is free and it’s the closest we come to being one person. 

It isn’t surprising that our first instinct is to lope over to Landon and accept his praise of what a good job we have done. I think he’s hoping if he appeases my wolf enough then I will start actively taking part in changes. It hasn’t worked yet. 

The feeling of his fingers through our fur sends a shiver down our spine. We want him to run with us but he makes no move to shift and instead stares into our eyes. The usual sapphire color of his iris glowing with his power. He smells warm and proud. It feels like a reward and a punishment. 

The power coursing through us is intense. We like it. The feeling of strength behind each bunch of muscle, the scrap of our claws in the damp earth. It makes our tail wag in happiness. 

We want to run, so we do. The scent of a rabbit catches our attention and before long we have it in our sights. It’s blood runs hot and thick down our throat; the flavor of iron mixed with raw meat makes our stomach grumble. The rabbit is nothing but some fur and bones when we are done. After that we make our way back to Landon, always back to our alpha. 

The early morning light filtering through the trees greets my human eyes. We had spent hours playing hide and seek with Landon and mapping out our territory. My wolf is exhausted, her consciousness resting against my own in comfortable tangle. It’s always after the change that we are the most comfortable with coexisting.

Landon is there of course. Standing in front of me with my shirt in his hands. I don’t reach for it or try to cover myself. I made that mistake after my first change and Landon had been angry for days. His punishment was constant touching, no matter where I was or what was going on Landon would have his hands on me whenever he wanted. I don’t understand why he likes to watch me come down from a shift, but I learned it’s better to just let the alpha have these moments to stare. 

“You’re getting better at this,” he kneels in front of me with my shirt held open in his hands. “Arms up.”

Heat floods my cheeks at how small I feel with him tugging the shirt over my head. He watches as the fabric pools around my hips where I am sitting on my legs. My long black hair is pulled out from under the stretched-out collar of Landon’s shirt. Long tan fingers play with the strands just as they had done with my fur. 

“Will you be able to walk back?” 

It sounds condescending but there is a hint of concern in his gaze. This is only my third change. My tolerance for shifting is still at the bare minimum. I should be stronger by now; my stubborn refusal to shift making it worse. 

I try to focus on the feeling in my legs. It’s too slow for Landon’s liking. Dark bags line his eyes from the long night as he reaches down to pick me up. My arms are forced to wrap around his shoulders while my legs lock behind his back. His hands are hot against the bare skin of my thighs as his fingertips press into the flesh of my ass. 

This time he carries me through the house. Landon passes my room without slowing down or giving me an option of where to sleep. There’s something about his scent that’s messing with my head. He smells like longing as if the mere thought of being apart is heartbreaking. I try to hide from the fact that if he had given me an option I would have chosen his room anyway. 

Landon doesn’t bother with putting me down while stepping out of his shoes and working around me to take off his jeans. He flops down onto his bed still holding me to his chest. I’m asleep before we hit the sheets. 

I’m in the forest, my thoughts are too quiet, looking for someone. Landon. His flash of blonde hair can be seen through a break in the trees. He’s golden in the setting sunlight; he looks like he belongs among the nature surrounding us. I lose sight of him as I wind through the mass of trees ending up in a small clearing. 

The sight of it makes my stomach twist, I don’t want to be here. It isn’t safe. Landon’s voice sounds from behind a set of bushes. It’s strong and firm, there is no arguing with this tone.

“I need you to be strong Kyra. You have to want to survive. Promise me!”

It feels weird to be talking to Landon without seeing his pretty blue eyes. There’s always something lurking in their depths that makes me feel like I’m about to freefall off the edge of a cliff. 

“I promise.”

The words are easy to push past my lips. I’m confused but I would promise Landon anything to stay here. A low moan sounds from behind the bushes along with a few pained gasps. The leaves rustle as mass of gold fur steps out. Blue eyes meet mine and it feels like they are trying to say something.  
This is Landon. I know it is but my brain doesn’t understand how. How can Landon be a man one moment and a large pale wolf the next. With a flash of sharp white teeth, he lunges. 

Pain sears through my abdomen and my screams fill the silence of the trees. My clothes are torn from my body as hot, moist breath glides over fresh wounds. My blood is pounding through my ears covering the tiny whimpers I’m making. 

“I promise. I promise. I promise.”

I promised to survive. I promised to stay.

When the darkness finally takes over I see myself lying on the grass covered in blood and broken with Landon leaning over me. This isn’t how it actually happened; a part of me knows that. I was unconscious for days after the attack. But I’m dreaming. And when the thought hits me I suddenly know it to be true. These heartbreaking memories are just a dream. My heart slows at the knowledge. 

A grumble from below pulls my thoughts back to my battered body on the ground. Landon is listening to my breathing. His shoulders slump in relief when he hears the slow but constant beat of my heart. Something more powerful settles into my veins. The start of a new life. The beginning of a nightmare.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy time.... really just a filler before we meet the pack in the next chapter!

One second I’m asleep and the next I’m wide awake. Warm fingers are playing with the exposed skin of my ribs from where my shirt has ridden up in my sleep. I don’t flinch at the touch knowing it will make Landon upset. His body is mostly covering my own, his weight pressing me down into the mattress.

“I hate when you have bad dreams.” 

I squirm around beneath him as his tongue joins the path of his fingers. My breathing turns ragged in the quiet of his bedroom. MINE. ALPHA. MATE. 

It’s all my wolf can say as he moves lower and nips at the skin of my thigh. I can’t figure out if I’m trying to get away or bring him closer. It’s too hot to think. Finally, my fingers catch in his golden curls pulling him up so that he is hovering over me. It’s a little easier to think and breathe without him touching me. 

My wolf is whimpering at the sight of him, flushed, his pupils eating away at the pretty irises of his eyes. I swallow the urge to bare my throat to him, to whimper and whine until he gives me exactly what I need. I can feel it pressing against my belly; hot and heavy.

“Bath?”

His voice sounds like gravel sending a wave of heat through me. I’m surprised he’s made the offer and now that I’m not distracted I can feel just how sore my muscles are. I roll my neck in the opposite direction of Landon to see the clock on the bedside table reads 9:44, only a few hours later than I would normally be waking up. 

“Yes please. How long did we sleep for?”

With that Landon rolls off me and stands to make his way to the bathroom attached to his large bedroom. He keeps the space clear and neat. His voice drifts from the bathroom, “only a few hours.”

I listen as the water splashes against the sides of the tub; warm vanilla and lavender seep into the air of the room. It’s relaxing enough to make me lean back against the headboard with my eyes closed ready to fall back asleep. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous like that. I like when you wear my clothes.”

The bed next to me dips as Landon settles into the space, his fingers pushing past the hem of the shirt now resting on my knees. Dark blue eyes meet mine and I wait patiently for him to word the emotion behind his gaze. I’m actively ignoring the heat swirling through me as his fingers graze my inner thigh.

“Were you being honest last night? When you said, you didn’t want to run?”

He sounds vulnerable with his face pressed against my neck. There is nothing I can do to stop myself from resting my hands in his hair, passing my fingers through the soft curls that shine like sunlight. 

“I meant it. I wanted to be near you.”

I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying that I have always wanted him, always felt the need to have him closer. Even when I was angry at him for changing me without my consent; it reminds me of my mother telling me stories about everyone having a soulmate. 

“It doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you though.”

Landon breaths a hot sigh against my neck pulling me into his arms and carrying me to the pristine white bathroom. His grip is tight but not painful as he places me on the edge of the tub, now almost full. The water is a soft purple from the lavender bath salts and the smell of vanilla makes my head spin a little. 

“You’re going on the pack run tonight.” Landon says as he yanks my shirt up over my head. His tone is empty as he glares down at me. 

I step into the water letting the heat soak into each muscle that’s currently screaming at me for putting off my change for so long. I know it’s a punishment, making me run with the pack, but my wolf is excited at the idea of getting to be free again so soon. He sees it in my eyes if the predatory smirk is anything to go by. 

Landon pulls off his boxers and shirt to slide into the water behind me. I refuse to watch him knowing my brain will turn to mush at the sight of him. When I move to pull myself away from him he growls low in his throat. I’m pushing what little patience he has but can’t bring myself to really care. The warm water makes me feel more human than wolf. 

“I didn’t ask for this Landon.”

It’s an argument we have had so often by this point that we both know our parts by heart. My head knocks against the tile wall when Landon’s hand tightens around my throat, his growl more pronounced in the swirling humid air around us. 

“When your parents died Kyra, you begged me to keep you here.” His voice is deadly calm.

SOOTHE HIM. SUBMIT. My wolf is pawing at my subconscious pushing me to give in to the alpha hovering over me. His hand around my throat is a reminder, he’s in charge, but it isn’t cutting off my air supply. Yet. 

“I never asked you to turn me Landon.”

I regret the words almost as soon as they are out of my mouth. I pushed too far. His grip turns painful as he forces his leg over my own, straddling my hips. His body pining my own beneath him; his knees crushing against my hips into the side of the tub. I have nowhere to look but at his face inches from my own. 

“You were never going to escape this. You belong with me and you always have. It only happened sooner because of your parents’ death.”

The reminder hurts, searing hot pain through my chest at the reminder that I have only Landon. If life went out the way he had planned it we would have been happy and I would have had time to adjust to the knowledge that my closest childhood friend was a werewolf. Instead the act of turning me became a desperate play to keep his mate out of the clutches of the foster system.

All the memories of how protective Landon has been throughout our lives is making me feel guilty. He’s always been honest with me about his feelings, he was forbidden to tell me about his secret life being a werewolf, but I could always count on Landon to make me feel safe in his own way. 

I can’t fight against my wolf anymore, my head tilts back as far as it can go bearing my throat to Landon. His chest is heaving against my own as his anger swirls behind his almost black eyes. The moan I let out as his tongue drags across the skin of my neck is embarrassing. I want to hide my face and Landon can tell. He moves his hand now resting on my neck to cup my face as he brings our mouths together. I don’t hold back my need to kiss him. To feel as close to him as I can in this moment because he is my alpha, my mate. He’s the only thing in my universe.

“Please.” 

My voice sounds raw pulling a rumbling groan from Landon’s chest. The vibrations feel amazing against my skin and I bite his lip so I can feel it again. I’m not disappointed.

“Please what?”

I growl impatiently when Landon sits back on his haunches, putting the width of the tub between us, watching me with a filthy smirk on his face. I try to pull him back, it’s easier to feel this way when he’s not making eye contact. Landon doesn’t budge an inch. His voice is amused when he repeats the question. 

“Need you closer.” It comes out more of a whine than actual words but Landon must understand because he is swooping back in for another kiss as soon as the sentence is finished. 

His tongue is forceful against my own which easily submits to his will. There’s still a part of me trying to fight, who keeps saying I don’t want this. But it’s so hard to hear over the part of me that is keening at his attention. I decide to focus on the feelings Landon is pulling from me rather than analyze if it’s me who wants this or the wolf. The absence of Landon’s lips pulls me back to reality.

“I thought you didn’t want this Kyra? You need to make up your mind because this isn’t the behavior of someone who hates me.”

That cocky grin that pulled me in when we first met is plastered all over his face making me want to stand up and leave him here. I’m too weak to do that and he knows it. My instincts push me to rub my cheek against his collarbone. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Come back.”

It’s sickening that I want him so close. He feels too far away but there’s barely any room between us in the tub. 

“I’m growing impatient with your reluctance to be a part of the pack Kyra. This is your life now and I expect you to start actively participating in it. I’ve given you time to adjust and to work through whatever misguided thoughts you’ve been having, but as your alpha I’m done.”

The sound of his voice, rough and firm, is doing something to the coil sitting low in my belly. It’s his alpha voice; the tone that can command grown men decades older than him to submit. I have no chance against that voice and as it caresses around me I don’t want to fight it. Landon’s right I need to get over hurting myself because I’m mad at him. My body slumps against his in acceptance that he is my alpha, my mate. The wolf supplies the term that I can no longer deny. 

“That’s my girl. I knew you would get it sooner or later. You’re my omega, you were always meant to be mine.”

His kiss this time is soft and sweet, soothing the burn of his anger from before. 

I’ve been told that omegas are rare among packs today. But it isn’t the first time I’ve heard the status applied to me, Landon has always known it. He had explained that I would want to obey him, support him, would do anything for him. In my just changed stupor I admitted that I felt that way before he bit me. It felt like a weakness after the feeling of betrayal kicked in. 

My lips worked down the side of his jaw to his throat. His pulse fluttering against my skin shot power through my veins. 

“My mate. My alpha.”

Landon’s breath hitched at my words and his hips rolled into my own making me moan. 

“Fuck, say that again.” The words are barely legible through his growl but I gladly repeat the endearments again just for his reaction. A nip to my collarbone. Another roll of his hips. I have to remind myself how to breathe. 

Very suddenly, much like the night before, Landon is pulling his body away from mine. His big hands grip my hips to pull me back against his chest. My head is spinning with how quickly the tension between us has shifted.   
“You’re already in pain, you need to rest.”

Deft fingers begin to massage away the ache in each of my muscles. I want to complain but the feeling is just too much. It’s a slow process that leaves me an exhausted mess by the time Landon is finished. 

I don’t bother with clothes as I make my way back to Landon’s bed. He settles in behind me and this time when I dream it’s of my wolf running through the forest with snippets of golden fur chasing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rest of the pack!

It’s a little after two in the afternoon when I wake up to an empty bed. My wolf worries at the fact that our alpha isn’t here. I’m relieved that I can have a few minutes to myself. 

Joints pop as I stretch and maneuver my way to the bathroom. It’s still hard to look in the mirror, my mother’s reflection staring back at me. Black hair and eyes brought out by my sickly pale complexion. The opposite of Landon’s golden features that make him look like an angel. He’s always been the easiest person to pick out in a room while I usually just meld into the background. 

I’m washing my hands when the bathroom door bursts open; Landon strides into the space with a heap of clothes in his arms. Dramatically he huffs as he drops the pile of clothes on the counter next to me. 

“Comfy clothes for tonight.” The words are spoken into my hair as his arms wind around my naked waist. 

They’re all dresses sitting on the counter with a few spandex shorts thrown in. Easy to remove before shifting. 

“This will be your first pack run. You’re going to love it.”

Excitement is rolling off him in waves and my wolf is eager to return it. Maybe I am too a little bit. I’m smiling before I make the decision to do so and grab the first piece of cloth I can find to pull over my head. Sunshine yellow fabric falls against my body, my dark hair falling to shadow the shoulders of the sundress. Landon holds out a pair of yellow shorts for me to step into. 

“I can dress myself.”

Landon’s smirk is devastatingly beautiful. I find myself speaking aloud the thoughts in my head before I can really make sense of them.

“What do you see in me?” My voice sounds broken as his fingers set fire to my skin, the sensation singing through my veins. Once the shorts are settled on my hips, my face the color of a tomato, Landon stands behind me turning my body to face the mirror. 

“Hmm.”

His right-hand rests against the base of my throat keeping my gaze on the mirror while the other is sliding over the fabric covering my ribs and belly. Landon is tall enough that his chin rests easily on the top of my head.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Landon doesn’t give me time to answer.

“You were still new at school and it was the day before winter vacation so they let a bunch of grades out together run wild outside. You wore a dress much like this one, yellow with white daisies. I could smell you from across the playground; while I was watching you fell and scraped up your knee.”

“I remember. I was trying to keep up with some of the older kids playing tag.”

Landon chuckles.

“I barely contained my speed to get to you. I had to be there, had to make it better. You looked up at me with those big dark eyes, all watery from crying, it felt like my soul was being torn to pieces. My first thought was; this is what true beauty is. All soft lines and innocent eyes. Maybe it was my wolf; we knew the moment we smelled you that you were ours. Our little omega.”

Looking back, I can remember Landon staring at me, his eyes huge like a mystery had just been revealed to him, hungry in a way that I couldn’t understand. He carried me all the way to the nurse refusing to leave after I was settled. 

He had been threatened with detention for not listening when he was told to go back outside. I had watched stunned as this beautiful boy stood protectively in front of me glaring at the adults in the room as if he were one himself. His uncle Marcus, my second-grade teacher, finally stepped in after being called. He explained how Landon was very big on helping young ladies who were hurt because of his younger sister and the nurse, blushing and flirting, agreed to let Landon stay. 

I knew in that moment that I was in love. 

“You walked me home after school that day.” Landon nodded his agreement, his fingers on my neck turning my face to trace his lips over mine. 

“I haven’t found a beauty as breathtaking as yours and I’m positive I never will.”

The pretty words make my head a little fuzzy and the air around me feels warmer. His fingers lace through my own pulling me back in for a kiss.

My stomach grumbling breaks the quiet that has surrounded us. It would be embarrassing if I weren’t starving which in this household is never a good thing. Landon backs up with a grin, keeping his grip on my hand to pull me after him and out of his bedroom. 

“Did you eat last night?” The question is asked over Landon’s shoulder as he leads the way to the kitchen where I can hear most of the pack moving around and getting food for themselves. 

“A rabbit on my run.”

Putting it off for so long made the aching need to change my sole focus while trying to hide it from the rest of the pack. The party for Toki’s birthday was the perfect distraction until everyone had passed out from the alcohol and pure exhaustion. 

Landon’s growl was loud enough to make everyone in the kitchen go silent. We stood for a moment in the living room, mostly cleaned from last night, so Landon could glare at me before dragging me through the swinging door that led to the food. My stomach decided to agree with the sentiment with a pronounced grumble. 

I had burned through whatever sustenance the rabbit had given me shifting back to my human self. Maybe hunting for a deer would have been smarter. Tastier, my wolf agreed. I shuddered at the ease of those thoughts. 

Landon pushed me into my designated seat, to the left of the head of the table, leaving me there to fix up two large plates of food. Sausage, hamburger, mashed potatoes, and other hearty scents filled the kitchen. Everyone was sitting with plates of untouched food in front of them. No one dared to speak as Landon moved back towards his seat placing the slightly smaller plate in front of me. 

Another weird quirk that Landon has picked up since my change. He gets my food for every meal; the first time I tried to get my own plate Landon had stomped violently over to me and threw my plate in the trash. His mother, Sam, explained later that as the alpha it is Landon’s job to take care of his omega. I was instructed to not push him on this point because he was following his wolfs instincts and there would be no changing the behavior.

The pack waits for him to take the first bite of food, a sign of respect. Landon does so quickly shoving his burger in his mouth and taking a bite while we all watch. Once he has chewed and swallowed he gives a curt nod and we all dig into our food. The sounds of eating taking precedence over conversation for most of lunch. 

I take this time to really look at us as a pack. Landon, perfect and strong, at the head of the table with the rest of us revolving around him. Toki sits across the table from me his huge frame paired with his permanent scowl keeps most people away. His dark skin tattooed with swirls and patterns that only make sense to him. He’s a couple of years older than Landon, his best friend, which landed him the position of being our alphas beta. 

Toki’s dad sits next to him just as large, a menacing presence, the enforcer of our pack. Carter was beta to Landon’s dad before he died. Landon inherited the pack from his father including Landon’s uncle Marcus, Cliff the pack lawyer, Skyler, the twins Brick and Beau. Josh and Mitchell were brought in by Landon when he found them trying to survive on their own but no one really spoke about what the circumstances were behind them being left without a pack. Most werewolves go rogue without a pack. 

Sitting opposite Landon, at the end of the table, is Sam with her daughter Rea to her right. The two women are identical with blonde curls and brilliant ice blue eyes. Their sharp features give them a wolfish look which is ironic because they are both human. They earned their way into the pack by being related to the alpha. 

“Are you excited for the pack run tonight?” Rea speaks from across the table her bright eyes watching me cautiously. My best friend and current roommate who is the only member of the pack who openly disapproved of what Landon did to me. 

The twins sitting next to me chat excitedly about their first pack run when they were ten. Three years later and they still have the same joy about running as one with the pack. 

“I would avoid it if I could.” Not like I can lie with nine sensitive noses able to smell the emotions rolling off of me. 

Brick looks around his brother to stare at me open mouthed, his big green eyes like saucers. Beau is much calmer his identical eyes silently asking me why I wouldn’t like the freedom being a wolf provides. 

Supposedly my patience towards children and younger members of the pack comes from being an omega, but I’ve always enjoyed working with kids. I try to always be honest with the twins so I take a few moments to collect my feelings before speaking. 

“It could be because I wasn’t born this way,” the boys look to Josh and Mitchell who were both bitten and they shake their heads. They love wolfing out. The tension around the table grows thicker when Landon adjusts himself in his seat. “I guess the best way for me to explain it is that it feels like my wolf is a completely different person than I am. Like there is a bigger space keeping us apart. It’s uncomfortable for me to let her take control.”

Beau, ever solemn and thoughtful, nods his head slowly. Brick can’t imagine having any space between him and his wolf. The two are so interwoven that the boy sometimes has trouble finding his human self again after a change. He says as much enthusiastically as if hoping his enjoyment can be spread to me through his words.

“You don’t want to run with us?” Brick tries to sound more curious than hurt by the thought but I can smell the little bit of sadness souring his normally sweet scent. My smile isn’t an act and it gets a small one in return from both boys. 

“I think you both being there will help.” 

I ignore Landon’s eyes on me as I get up to take mostly empty plates to the sink. Rea joins me with a drying cloth in hand. 

“I didn’t mean to make a big deal out of it, I just thought maybe since you finally agreed to go out it was getting easier.” 

Rea is usually loud and brash like her brother, an unforgiving force of nature. It’s what drew me to her when we were kids. After Landon took an interest in me it was natural that Rea would be curious. We hit it off and have been best friends since. 

“Landon didn’t give me a choice, I pushed the change too far. This is my punishment.” 

Rea gave me a concerned look and I knew where this conversation would turn to. I spoke up before she could.

“I called him my mate. It’s been getting harder to deny, growing stronger every day.”

My cheeks flush as I remember our bath earlier this morning. The plates are almost finished, it’s been a few minutes since I spoke. Rea is focusing on her drying with too much intensity. She smells guilty.

“What?” She jumps at my voice which is comical since she’s at least five inches taller than me with defined muscled over every inch of her body. Compared to my tiny soft frame she is the more threatening. The stench of guilt grows strong enough to bring Mitchell in from the living room. 

“Come on Rea we have some time before the run. Let’s get those errands done for your mom.”

He is repressing his emotions, face a blank mask, not that it’s too unusual for the man unless he’s anywhere near Rea. Mates are always giving off happy pheromones when around one another and these two are the worst I have ever met. Well, they’re the only mates I’ve met. It’s still sickeningly sweet. And right now, I’m not getting any emotion from Mitchell at all.

“You’re keeping something from me.” I grab onto Rea’s arm wanting to stop her from turning away. Mitch growls when she winces; it’s hard to remember that I’m stronger than her now. 

Landon is there in a flash his own growl rumbling low in his chest as he pulls me behind him. He bares his teeth to Mitch causing the smaller man to pull back with an arm around Rea. Both men are just staring at each other and growling. Before I can stop myself, I wrap my arms around Landon’s waist.

“It’s okay Landon.”

Rea looks over her shoulder at me, “I’m sorry Kyra.” 

Mitch pulls her out of the kitchen. I’m annoyed, not something I am used to feeling towards Rea. She wouldn’t keep something from me unless Landon made her promise. 

“What was that about?”

I try to hold onto Landon to keep him from turning to meet my eyes. No use, sapphire meets my onyx and I’m blurting out the truth. Landon just stares at me for a moment, his head cocking to the side as he thinks, before he leans placing a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“It’s nothing she just feels guilty that we’ve known you were my mate most of our lives and she couldn’t tell you. Couldn’t warn you were her exact words.”

It’s close enough to the truth that I almost don’t smell the whiff of nerves. But Landon is standing so close, I can see it in his eyes. Something flashes quickly behind his gaze that I can’t figure out. Fear. Excitement. Instead I just nod my head and follow him to his office.

The space was made to remind Landon’s dad of the forest; all dark wood and forest green furniture. It’s my favorite room in the house. Not because it smells so strongly of Landon. Definitely not for that reason at all. I spend some time reading whatever trashy magazine Rea has left behind while lounging lazily on the couch. 

“Landon?”

He looks up from his laptop one golden brow raised. My cheeks flush at what I want to ask. It just hit me after reading an article about ‘how to drive your man wild.’ 

“You’ve shut down sex twice in under 24 hours. What’s up with that?”

I try hard to keep eye contact but it doesn’t last long. The magazine is forgotten while I pull at my fingers in a nervous habit my gaze focused on each movement. Silence. When I finally get the courage to look at his face Landon looks startled. It melts quickly before he is grinning what can only be called predatorily. 

“If I’m patient I’ll be rewarded.”

My embarrassment is pushed to the side for confusion. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Rewarded for patience. In the two months I’ve been living with the pack Landon hasn’t stopped himself from instigating steamy scenarios leaving us both panting and needy. Sometimes I’m strong enough to leave him there while others have ended with both of us being completely sated and spent. I don’t get the chance to ask anything else as Toki comes barreling into the office to get us for the pack run. 

We walk out the back door as a group leaving Rea and Sam behind. Rea gives me a hug before we leave and I can’t find it in myself to be mad at her anymore. Her tall frame hides mine for a moment and it’s like we are kids all over again. 

“Good luck.”

I have a twin on each side of me holding my hands as we walk through the woods. Landon leads the way a few steps in front of us with Toki and Josh on our sides; the rest of the pack behind us. Placing us in the center of our group, under complete protection. 

“We’re usually the only ones in the center, it’s kind of nice getting to share the space with you Kyra.” 

Brick is swinging our hands back and forth as we walk, his whole body vibrating in happiness at being outside and so close to changing. It’s almost hard to remember that the twins are only four years younger than me. Both stand taller than me, their forms lanky instead of the mass of muscle most of the older wolves’ sport. It’s their faces, round cheeks and big eyes with floppy brown hair over their foreheads, that make them look younger. A trait they get from their mother according to Skyler. 

“You smell prettier today than normal.” Beau mumbles leaning in to sniff at me. The action reminds me too much of Landon. It’s weird coming from someone so young. 

“I noticed that earlier, you always smell really good but today it’s stronger. I like it.”

Bricks grin is downright wicked his eyes meeting his brothers matching expression, making them look more their age. Skyler pushes the boys, harshly, to the back of the group for the last half of the walk leaving me alone to internalize my worry about changing again so soon. 

My stomach is ball of nerves when we reach the clearing. My wolf is simmering under my skin ready to stretch our muscles and run as fast as we can. The guys each find their own spots to keep their clothes while they change. Mostly under bushes and some tree roots. I can hear them make their way to the center of the clearing to change together. 

Landon puts as much space between us and the pack, hidden behind part of the tree line, before stripping out of his clothes. The air vibrates all around us, something powerful swirling in the wind. Landon puts his hand out for my dress after I yank it off his eyes lingering on where my shorts are stretched over my hips.

“Do you need help?” With a huff, I remove the shorts and curl up on the ground as close to the base of our tree to keep from the others sight. My eyes close as grunts and growls float across the clearing. Painful whimpers come from the twins, the sound ripping through my chest. 

“Kyra, it’s alright. You just need to focus on the wolf. Let her in.”

Landon’s hands are in my hair, rubbing at my back trying to soothe me. I’ve never tried to shift on my own before. I can feel my wolf in my head like a gentle nudge. One howl, two, three. I need to shift. 

“Let her in Kyra.”

That voice. When I open my eyes, Landon’s are all I can see, shining a brilliant blue with the power of his alpha. Like a string pulled taut my control snaps and the wolf is there; shedding my human skin until we are one again. 

By the time we force our way to our feet Landon is a wolf, brilliant gold fur taking over gold skin. We push into his side in comfort as he pants from the effort then tilt our head back and howl with him. The two sounds twisting together to create a beautiful melody. It’s perfect.

Landon is happy, his cheek nuzzling against our neck as a reward. Our thoughts turn to how we can get more attention from him.

We trot after Landon to join everyone in the center of the clearing, the twins are still being coached through their shift by Skyler. It takes a few minutes before they finish their sandy fur weaving through the wolves around them. The boys join in the howling bringing the excitement to an unbearable high. 

We race through the trees as fast as lightning to the soft yips of Josh behind us. He used to be the fastest until we came in. Hide and seek is too easy so we set out to hunt instead. Landon stays within our eyesight most of the night. The twins pick a fight with their dad before trying to bring it to us. Landon growls a warning before jumping in to play with the twins distracting them from their easy prey. 

Hours pass, we cannot remember why we wouldn’t want to run with the pack. It’s a little sad to think we have missed this opportunity before. Everyone is heading back to the clearing when we smell it. It makes our hackles rise. It’s not a hard scent to follow so we do, leaving the rest of the pack to change while we investigate.

We end up a couple hundred feet from the clearing. The air here burns, the smell acrid and smoky. It takes a few moments for us to realize what it is. When we do we let out a shriek that was supposed to be a howl. Landon’s human form reaches us in all his naked glory. 

“Kyra get back now!”

We shrink back behind his legs, barely reaching past his thighs with how small we are. Toki makes a horrible racket as he makes his way to where we are. There’s a sick whining sound filling the air, it’s us. Our nose burns with the smell of burning flesh. It’s all we can see.

“Sh.”

Landon rubs his hands through our fur, the force making us look away from the burnt body on the ground. We let him lead us behind a tree where we change back more violently than before. Everything hurts.

Landon doesn’t take the time to stare as I pull my clothes back on needing a few tries more than normal with how badly I’m shaking. Someone must have grabbed my clothes when they saw Landon run off. Carter’s growl makes me jump. When I step out with Landon from behind the tree the whole pack is there with the twins still in wolf form. Carter is holding a crumpled paper, the scent of blood saturating the fibers.

“Beware little wolves, the hunt has begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! It's just starting to get good! I've been thinking about working on some small stories from Landons POV... is that something that would be interesting?? If anything they will be one shots and really random. Let me know! There might be sex in the next chapter.... you'll have to read to find out!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to get a little better for Kyra and then life slaps her in the face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not your imagination... the chapters are getting longer. Hope no one minds! Thanks to everyone reading!

“She hasn’t spoken a word since it happened.”

Landon’s tone is clipped, his scent swirls angry and frustrated through the cracked door, urging me towards him. Someone knows about us. They want us dead. That should be the most alarming issue right now; instead we are worried about Landon. The urge to calm my alpha so that he can think clearly and protect our pack filling my head. Stupid werewolf instincts.

I force myself to stay where I am leaning against the headboard of Landon’s bed. He had changed me out of the sundress and into one of his shirts before heading out to talk to Toki. He refused to let any of the pack inside the room.

“You need to give her some time Landon, she just saw a dead body for the first time.”

It’s difficult to make out what Toki is saying over the pounding of his heartbeat. All my senses are heightened at the threat. Something that is apparently normal for people like us. Especially for an omega whose pack has been threatened. A pack I didn’t realize meant so much to me until I realized they could be taken away.

I’m supposed to be getting some rest but the idea of danger so close by is making me anxious. I spend the time pacing around the large room.

I want Landon. I haven’t wanted him nearby since he bit me but the urge to grab him and drag him to someplace quiet is overwhelming. Instead I pull the extra blankets out from his closet to pile around me on the bed. They smell like him and that’s all my pride will allow for right now. 

After my third try of getting the blankets and pillows just right Landon walks into the room. His large frame stills halfway to the bed. Sapphire eyes watching me manipulate his pillow on the pile enough so I can lay with my face mostly shoved into the fabric. 

“The bed wasn’t comfy enough,” I say, hoping he will stop staring at me like I’ve grown a second head. “I’m not putting them away. They’re soft and smell nice.”

Landon grins big and bright at my words, he stops at my side to press a kiss into my hair before turning towards the dresser to change into a pair of sweats. I don’t have the energy to grumble about the affection. I let my eyes soak up his naked chest. 

The temperature in the room shoots up a couple of degrees. Or maybe that’s my blood pumping through my veins. Landon starts to walk to his side of the bed only to be stopped by an annoying whining sound. 

The whimpers tear through my throat desperate at the thought of Landon being so far away. Which is stupid, it’s only the space of his king size bed. But the sounds won’t stop and my hands are clawing at the air trying to bring him closer. My body feels too heavy to move but Landon is still smiling, moving closer. 

He climbs over my curled-up spot in the pile of blankets to press his body against mine. The whimpers quiet but don’t stop completely until his thick arms are wrapped around me, caging me in.

“Carter and Skyler are still out in the woods, they’re going to stop by to give an update when they’re done.”

I nod as my eyes drift closed. Landon’s presence is calm beside me and knowing that just being near me has done that sends warmth through my body. My voice sounds dreamy when I speak.

“How are the twins?”

His arms around me tighten when he answers, “alright, Marcus is helping Brick change back still. Beau fell asleep.”

The thought of Beau trying to calm himself has me worried and trying to climb out of the nest of blankets exhaustion be dammed. Landon’s grip is too strong for me to move much and I am easily brought back to him. 

“Toki is checking in on him. You aren’t allowed near the others for a while.”

Ignoring the possessive tone, I roll over to push my face into Landon’s chest. His skin helps soothe the ache building in my bones but the heat is getting so bad I’m starting to sweat. Landon drags his nose across my throat, stopping to breathe deeply every few swipes.

“I’m burning up, is it possible for werewolves to get sick?”

A laugh rumbles in the back of his throat as he openly sniffs along my neck. I take that as a negative, maybe it’s just shock. He’s quiet for so long I don’t expect him to answer. 

“If my research is correct, which I’m pretty sure it is, it’s called a heat. It’s to help packs grow. Male wolves go through something kind of similar called a rut. It’s why my mother and I have been so adamant about you taking your birth control pills. We wanted to be prepared, just in case.”

It takes a whole minute for the words to sink into my brain. 

“A breeding machine. Is that all I am to the pack? And you knew about this?”

My head is still too fuzzy for me to pull away from Landon, he’s so comfy it’s calming my anger a bit. Which is annoying. I want to be angry with him. I also want to lick every inch of his skin. 

“Kyra look at me,” he doesn’t speak until my eyes meet his. “That is not all you are to this pack, you need to understand that. And I didn’t know for sure, omegas are rare and we haven’t had one in the pack for generations. We only know the stories that were passed down to us.”

Sapphire eyes shine through the hazy darkness telling me just how close his wolf is to the surface. How much control he is holding onto.

“You have two options, Kyra. We take you somewhere private to sit out your heat alone. Or we go somewhere private and I help you through your heat. It can be extremely painful at times without an alpha.” 

The choice is completely my own for the first time in this new life. It’s an odd feeling. Knowing that whatever I chose Landon will honor it. So, I take the time to think about it. How badly I want his skin on mine, how the very thought of not having him next to me makes me want to cry. 

“Is the heat why I’ve been wanting you close recently? Why it’s so difficult for me to hold on to my anger with you?”

His sharp features stay neutral but his eyes harden for the briefest of moments. He knows where this answer will take me and he doesn’t want to follow it. But he promised.

“Yes, most likely. You are my mate and your wolf knows that I’m the best prospect for pups so this past week your body has been more receptive to me.”

There it is like a slap to the face. This thing he’s forced onto me is taking away my free will. Not all that surprising since in this world he makes all the decisions. 

“I understand that it will hurt but I think I should go through this by myself for the first time. I’m not saying never, Landon. Just that I’m still hurt and it’s hard to trust you beyond the basics of the pack at the moment.”

Again, a truth I didn’t know until the words spilled out between us. He does a very good job of hiding his own pain. That this choice will hurt him too. With a quick peck to my forehead Landon rolls away from me and off the bed. 

“I’ll pack us some things and we’ll leave as soon as Carter and Josh get back.” He’s completely alpha when he speaks. A command wrapped in that silky-smooth tone that makes every fiber of my being come alive.

My mind wanders as I listen to Landon move throughout the house and explaining to Toki that we will be out of reach for a few days. Josh tells Landon he needs access to a facility for some tests and will have everything we need by the time we get back. Eavesdropping is helping to distract from the ache in my gut and the heaviness of my bones. 

When Landon gets back I help him fold the blankets piled on his bed. He chuckles when I start grabbing as many as I can carry to take with me to the car. 

“I’ll grab the rest. Do you want my pillows too?”

With as much dignity I can spare I grab both of his pillows to take with me to the car, a huge SUV that had been a birthday gift from his dad when he turned 17. Nothing like the old pickup truck my grandfather left me when he passed. I spend the drive to the old cabin at the back of the property remembering as many details about that day as I can. When all I can think of is Landon I start trying to remember useless facts I learned in school. On the twelfth fact, we pull up to the cabin Landon’s great-great-grandfather built by hand.

It’s small, one room, made of logs like the cabins you see in old timey movies. Wicker furniture on the porch with tables carved from trees. It’s a beautiful tribute to nature. 

Landon takes in deep breaths as soon as he is out of the car. I would do the same but having Landon’s scent is keeping me grounded. The ache in my gut is growing more insistent making me squeeze my thighs together for some relief. 

“Alright there’s easy access food near the bed and I threw all the blankets in a pile at the end of it. I’m gonna stay out here on the porch. Keep the windows shut; your scent is going to drive me crazy. There’s a lock on the door, use it.”

Landon kneels by the passenger door where I’m sitting. I didn’t realize he had carried everything in already. A shaking hand grips my knee for just a second and then pulls away. The contact sends a wave of pleasure through me. 

“I promised to let you make this choice and I want you to know that I’m going to keep it. Even if you beg me I won’t do anything okay.”

It’s a very vulnerable moment between us. I can feel it settling around us, bringing us to equal footing. I know better than to speak, the only words that I can think are just pleas to have Landon closer. I smile and make my way on wobbly legs into the small cabin. 

The skin of my thighs are drenched so I pull the t-shirt and shorts off my body hoping the air will cool me down a bit. It’s not sweat. My wolf knows what to do, she has plenty of thoughts on the matter, but instead I force myself to lay in the nest of blankets that smell like Landon. 

It’s almost like he’s there with me. The whimpers start shortly after that and by noon the next day I’m a panting, whining mess. I can hear Landon moaning on the other side of the door. I’m not sure when I moved my nest closer to the door. My fingers move against myself and my mind thinks of Landon; his tongue, his body, his fingers.

Not enough. ALPHA. NEED ALPHA. 

I’m crying by the time darkness surrounds me and I still haven’t eaten. I’m not hungry for food. Just Landon. Need Landon. 

When sleep finally takes over all I dream of is Landon. His body pinning me down, rutting against my own. Hot breath and teeth on my neck in just the right spot. The way it would feel to have him inside of me, tearing me apart in that perfect way he does.

Morning comes again but I’m still to foggy to remember to eat. I think about it for a second then Landon’s scent fills my nose from where he is outside on the porch. This time we come together his short breaths beating against the wooden door. 

By the third night I’m starting to come back around. My dreams and thoughts are growing less explicit and more domestic. Waking up next to Landon every morning. Watching him cook me breakfast or make our bed. Him placing soft, sweet kisses on my swollen abdomen. Little pups climbing all over him and nipping at his ears. The two of us staring down at a gorgeous little bundle with golden hair and bright blue eyes. I want it so bad. The ache from my belly moving to settle in my chest at the thought. 

I’m ravenous when I wake up, the door is being pushed open. Or it’s trying too but my nest of blankets impedes its path. When did I unlock it?

“You need to eat. I kept trying to tell you but I didn’t hear you eat anything.”

Golden hair shines in the sunlight through the door. Landon smells calmer than the past few days. It takes a few tries for me to move the massive number of blankets from in front of the door. When Landon steps over the threshold his nostrils flare. 

“Fuck it smells amazing in here.” My wolf and I are focused on the rough grumbly tone of his voice it’s amazing to hear first thing in the morning. I like the knowledge that I affect him in this way. Kind of like a super power. But it smells disgusting in here.

My voice on the other hand sounds scratchy from overuse. 

“We’ll need to air it out. I’m starving.”

Dark blue eyes slowly rove over my body reminding me that I am very much naked. I’m a sweaty mess covered in bodily fluids I really don’t want to think about. I need a shower. Landon seems to follow my train of thought.

“After breakfast, you need food. Then you can shower.”

Landon works the electric skillet to make scrambled eggs and heat up chunks of ham while I pull on the shirt he’s been wearing for the last few days. The scent is comforting, the fabric soft against my skin. I take the time to open the windows and air the space out. 

“You lost weight.” The words are a growl from where he is plating the food. My stomach is too busy leaping for joy to say anything. 

We eat and for once I put away more food than Landon. He watches me eat with a careful eye. It’s the alpha in him, I remind myself. His mate has spent three days locked away from him making him feel helpless. We haven’t gone a day without some form of contact since he bit me. 

“Thank you. I know that staying put can’t have been easy on you. I’m sorry to put you through that. I just needed to know I was making the choice and not my instincts. You know?”

He huffs but nods solemnly. Big fingers tangle with my much smaller ones. Yet somehow, they fit together perfectly. 

“Maybe next time we can spend it together, if your ready then.”

The words bring tears to my eyes and I’m crawling into his lap before I can help it. Wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer. My wrists rub over the nape of his neck, a subconscious act to scent him as my own. It’s still just as hard to deny that this is real even after the effects of the heat have let up. My head is clear but the thought of spending more time away from Landon has my heart breaking. Words come tumbling out of my mouth to soothe the pain building back up in my chest.

“I’m sorry for being angry with you. I didn’t like that you felt you couldn’t tell me the truth and that still stands but I can’t stand being mad at you all the time. It physically hurts. Even now after everything I just want to have you close.”

His lips are all over my face; my eyelids, my cheeks, my chin, my lips. We stay like that for a while until his phone chirps from where it is charging on the small counter. Slowly Landon pulls away a brilliant smile tugging at his lips. 

“Jump in the shower. I’ll get everything packed up and we can head home.”

The water is warm and relaxing on muscles I didn’t know could hurt. I can hear Landon shuffling about the cabin returning everything to the car. It feels good to be clean.

The black duffle bag is lying on the bed with our clothes mixed together. The dreams flutter through my mind at the sight making my chest feel full. Landon packed me a pair of black shorts and some of his shirts from when he was younger. I pull on a dark green tee from his freshman year. He wore it a lot after I picked it out when his mom took us all school clothes shopping. It smells like him from being kept in his dresser drawer with his other clothes.

It isn’t long before we are back at the house. Landon wants to wait to unpack the blankets after everyone is out so we can wash them and get rid of the scent of my heat. A necessary precaution I’m told.

They must have heard the car because most of the pack is standing out on the front porch watching as we make our way up the stone walkway. Rea is there to pull me into a strong hug.

“We missed you.” Her voice is soothing.

“Thank goodness your back Landon. It’s Brick.” Beau’s distressed voice makes my entire body tense up. He’s standing next to Cliff whose tall, lean frame is vibrating with tension. The older wolf looks just as worried, honey brown eyes searching Landon’s for help. 

“Dad said we had to wait for you to command him back to human form.”

Landon moved past our group and through the house to the back door. An alpha on a mission. The sound of claws scraping against the back deck propel my exhausted limbs after him. Every instinct driving me to help, to soothe. Brick is hunkered down with his head so low it almost met the ground. His usual scent of fresh water is dampened by his disappointment causing the scent to burn in the air. Landon is hovering over him channeling his presence into the air to suffocate Brick. The choking sounds coming from the young wolf punch a hole through my chest.

My hands disappear into sandy fur and big green eyes fill my vision. Landon’s legs are pressed against my back as I kneel in front of Brick. 

“Kyra!” Landon is worried, his hands resting on my shoulders to pull me away, so I let the calmness in my veins out through my scent. It’s a much softer tone than how I usually smell and it was one of the first abilities I found out about. It comes in hands for situations like these. 

The wolves around me relax almost instantly and Brick lets his big head fall onto my shoulder. His body relaxes against mine a solid weight, the feel of his fur tickling my skin. I let him have a few moments before my wolf is leading me on what to do next. 

I pull his face up to mine making eye contact. My wolf is right under my skin but not in a bad way. Not in the way that feels like she is trying to overcome me. 

“Alright little wolf, it’s time to give him back now. You’ll be free to run again soon.”

My eyes glow gold in the reflection of Brick’s. With a few shuddering breaths Brick begins his process of changing back. Before long he’s in his human form leaning against me. I smile big and proud at Landon the feeling of being a part of something bigger than myself enveloping me. It feels good to be back with my pack. 

Beau is by his brother in an instant resting his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder. The stress from before now gone. 

“I knew you could help. I kept looking for you Kyra but I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Brick sounds broken when he speaks. My hand curls around his neck to hold him closer. 

“You should have seen him Landon. He went searching through the house like a mad dog! When he couldn’t find her he curled up on the floor by her bed and whined for hours.” Skyler said.

Poor Brick hid his warm face in my hair his arms tightening around my waist. My voice shocked everyone into silence.

“I think its sweet. Thank you for worrying about me Brick.” The reaction from Beau was a little more surprising. 

“I worried about you too!” The boy pushed himself in closer to me, “I just wasn’t as obvious cause I wasn’t stuck in my wolf form.”

“Be careful Landon, you just may have some competition.” Cliff winks conspiratorially to the twins who are both blushing a bright red now. 

I place a quick kiss on both boy’s cheeks before pulling myself up enough to stand. The twins follow, Brick almost tripping as he tries to pull on his clothes while walking, neatly placing me between themselves and Landon. Our alpha seems conflicted on whether he should be worried about the twins or proud of me. He ends on the pride and pulls me into his side as we pass through the kitchen. When he pulls me to a stop to rub his neck against the crown of my head I can only laugh. 

“Are you actually scenting me so the twins know you’re in charge?”

All I get is a chuckle in return.

We settle into the living room ready to discuss what Skyler has found and plan our next steps. The threat is now at the forefront of everyone’s minds. We all settle into our spots with the twins on either side of me on the loveseat against the wall that leads to the kitchen. It’s the spot closest to Landon and for once my brain isn’t trying to come up with excuses for why I chose it. Cliff, Marcus, Sam, Rea, and Mitch are sharing the large sectional on the back wall. Skyler, Toki, and Josh sit on the floor between the two couches. 

“Sky what do you have for me?”

Landon is all business now. I like the way his eyes rove over the room looking for threats and the way he seems tuned into to his surroundings. It’s what always made me feel safe in school with Landon nearby. He was a natural born protector and I was natural born prey. The gravelly tone of his voice was nice to listen too as well. 

Skyler stood facing our alpha with a blank look on his tan face. An exact replica of the twins with defined muscles and boyish good looks. His dusty blonde hair shows some silver hairs and is kept short. The twins green eyes look back at us from a face worn by the stress of a young father.

“Telling if the body was a werewolf by scent alone was difficult from all the charring. I was able to get some tissue samples from the liver and parts of the bowel. The results of the tests were conclusive, the body had a genetic abnormality and DNA that is similar to a wolfs. The blood on the note matched the body’s. We couldn’t find any teeth in the remains which leads me to believe that they were tortured before being burned, alive.”

Skyler handed over a baggie with something black and smudgy inside to Landon.

“Carter found this a few feet away from the body when we were dealing with it. We didn’t touch it, used the baggie and a pen, but I think it belongs to whoever left us that message.”

I was out of my seat to take a closer look at the plastic bag Landon held. An oval shaped pendant rested in the bag, the big green plastic gem almost completely covered in soot. Rea was looking at me already when my eyes met hers. My voice sounded loud in the quiet of the room.

“I know who that necklace belongs to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still playing with the idea of a Landon POV of their shared past and how they get to where the story begins... not totally sure yet but I am working on it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Chat with me on Tumblr:https://car1942.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing, some fun, and more drama....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for a few days and got behind. Starting a new job next week so I'm going to start updating on Fridays starting next week. Did a quick edit let me know if I missed anything!

“Who does the necklace belong to?” Skyler asks, though it is Landon’s eyes burning into my skin that push me to answer.

“A boy from school, Cori, he used to follow me around a lot. I thought it was to be near Landon and Toki.”

Rea huffs from her spot on the couch curled up next to Mitch. She’s too busy watching her long fingers playing with the fabric of her mates’ t-shirt to see me roll my eyes at her. 

“I thought so but I couldn’t be sure. He’s creepy; always asking me when Kyra is coming back to school and how she’s doing. I usually avoid him.” Rea’s voice, usually strong, sounds worried.

Why would Cori be asking about me? How could he possibly know what we are?

“I remember small guy, dirty hair. He reminded me of a girl sometimes.” Landon is still his alpha self. Strong and sure no matter what new things get thrown in his face. “The real question is what the hell some human boy is doing on our property trying to threaten us.” 

Landon’s scent burns harshly through the room amping up the emotions of wolves around him. My nose hurts from the mix of smells. My own pheromones fill the air sweetening the burning smell into something more manageable. 

“It’s the buddy system until I say otherwise. Cliff and Josh are on intelligence, I want everything you can get me on this Cori guy and his family.” Landon gives each command with a stony look. When his eyes land on mine he stops to think. With a shake of his head he comes to his decision going on with his orders, “I don’t want anyone leaving the house alone and Kyra is with me 24/7 no option. She goes where I go and with no one else.”

Landon is still speaking not that I’m listening anymore. My mind is too busy tearing itself apart trying to decide how I feel about being under constant protection. The rest of the pack have to stay nearby or in contact and always be with at least one other pack member. Being stuck with Landon means I’m the safest werewolf in our pack as well as having to deal with all my bottled-up emotions towards our alpha. 

“We need supplies if we’re going to have everyone home.” Sam says from her seat next to Rea. 

Usually Sam keeps up with all the shopping, bills, and house cleaning. But Landon’s new rules will make it harder for her to get out and buy the things we need. The idea of being locked in the house with everyone is making my wolf stir crazy. I haven’t gotten the chance to go into town since Landon bit me. 

“I want to go on the run for supplies.”

The sound of my voice makes all eyes lock on me. It’s so quiet that Landon’s growl seems too loud, his hand feels hot as it wraps around my forearm dragging me into his office. The grip isn’t harsh though so I let him lead me and wait patiently as he slams the door shut behind me. My gaze stays focused on his refusing to back down.

“I haven’t gone into town since, well you know. And we don’t know how long these threats could last. It could be a nice outing for us.”

Landon loses the stony wolf face for his bewildered one. The quick shift makes me smile. 

“I thought you wanted to fight me on staying close. You know if you go I’m coming too right?”

I only nod because I haven’t quite decided how I feel about needing a babysitter. That’s probably where most of Landon’s confusion is coming from. Normally I would fight him on being watched but the idea that whoever is threatening us, I find it hard to believe it’s Cori, got so close. I want to be able to help Landon if I can. He’s always so busy worrying about the rest of the pack he forgets he’s only nearly invincible. 

“As much as I hate to admit it; we’re safer together than we are apart.” I keep my voice soft not wanting Landon to think I’m being difficult. Landon crowds my personal space; his breath running over my collarbone. Being in the office reminds me of before the pack run. “Hey, stop distracting me. I have a question.”

I only get a huff in response as he keeps up his attention to my neck. 

“What did you mean when you said if you were patient you would be rewarded?”

His head snaps back so that his eyes meet mine. The interest glowing behind his gaze melts into something quiet and a little dangerous. Voice empty he replies, “Nothing.”

“Did you really want to give me a choice about my heat? Did you think holding back would give you an advantage?” I feel so stupid. Why else would Landon shoot down sex? “It didn’t really work for you, though did it?” I try to pull away. 

A rumble shakes lose from his chest as he presses me against the wall next to the door. Rough fingers press my wrists next to my head, his thumb digging into my pulse. I can feel it beating between our skin. 

“I knew that I was going to give you a choice and I knew that if I did you would appreciate it. My reward wasn’t sex Kyra. It is this,” his fingers loosen as his arms wrap around me pulling me into his body. This hug is different from any other we have shared. “It may be hard for me to say sometimes but you’re all I want. Well you and the pack.”

“I know we still have work to do so you can trust me. I thought like your mate that night instead of an alpha. But I don’t regret what happened. You’re here; safe and sound. That’s what matters to me.”

The confession shakes me to my core. And this time the urge to forgive him isn’t from my wolf. The wave of emotions is becoming too much. All this shifting back and forth is leaving me dizzy. 

“Are we going to the store or not Alpha?” My tone is light but I acknowledge his words with a soft kiss. 

“You aren’t too tired?”

With two more quick kisses, we are back out in the living room everyone where we left them. Landon doesn’t stop to speak. “Whoever is going on the run we’re leaving now.”

Rea pulls Mitch up to follow us out the door with Toki, the twins, and Skyler. We split up between the two spare SUV’s. Rea speaks while climbing into the backseat. 

“Why aren’t we taking Landon’s?” More eyes on me as I climb in behind my best friend.

“It needs cleaned.” Landon is grinning lasciviously making a point to wink at me like we share some big secret; maybe we do. Rea stares at me for a few more seconds before she remembers how I spent the last three days. With a look that clearly says, details, she changes the subject. Our drive is spent with Rea chattering excitedly about how badly she wants to paint my nails, claws as I like to call them. 

“They’re a great length and perfectly shaped. Since when did you start shaping your nails?” Rea is fiddling with the fingers on my left hand. Running her own nails, painted bubblegum pink, across the length of my own. 

“I haven’t done anything with them. They don’t break either. I tried clipping them because they feel a little long and pointy but I broke the nail clippers.” 

“I think that’s an omega trait. So that you have something even in human form to keep you safe from predators. Skyler and I were talking about that the other day because you aren’t as strong as normal wolves in human form. The claws are a nice alternative.” Mitch doesn’t usually speak up that often. He’s naturally quiet which makes him the perfect mate for Rea. It’s a bit of a shock to hear him say so much. 

“They hurt I can promise you that.” Trying to slap Landon after I had my first change ended up with him having to sport horrible scratches across his face for a few minutes before they healed. Rea had her mind in the gutter.

“Oh gross! I thought we had a deal! No sex talk between my bestie and big brother!” Rea made gagging sounds as Mitch just chuckled at her childishness. Landon didn’t seem bothered by people thinking of us having sex. In fact he looked a little proud. 

“I find it insulting that your mind turns to sex so quickly when it comes to me and Landon.” We’ve been intimate a few times but it’s not like we flirt out in the open all the time. 

“You two aren’t as quiet as you think. And we share a room Kyra. I know when you aren’t sleeping in your own bed.” My face flushes at being called out. 

I haven’t felt this normal in a while. The feeling blossoming in my chest makes me smile. Rea matches it brilliantly. 

The drive goes by quickly for the hour it takes to get to the next town over. We meet up with the others in the parking lot the twins and I each grabbing a cart to fill up. Most of the trip is mundane, filling the carts with mounds of food while the twins bicker about something or other. Rea stays next to me catching me up on everything I’ve missed at school. Her trying to secretly ask me questions about my heat is hilarious. 

“Were you able to think about anyone other than Landon?” The question makes me stop. Landon is growling quietly from his place at the front of the cart while Toki is trying to hide his laughter. I leave the question unanswered.

Landon is back in full alpha mode his eyes shifting to watch everyone around us as we make our way through the aisles. By the time we reach the cosmetic area the twins have been yelled at twice and had their carts taken away by a cackling Toki and exasperated Skyler. Beau has taken to pouting quietly next to me his hand in mine. Brick is skipping with Rea who stops to look at me dead serious with a blood red polish in her hands. 

“What would you say your skin tone is?”

I make a point to look at my very pale wrist. 

“Well Rea, technically I’m white but is pasty an option?” Toki breaks our stare down with more cackling. 

“Pasty is perfect!” I can’t help but laugh with her as she continues to skip towards us with Brick and the polish in hand. “We’re going to have a lot more free time on our hands so I figured we could get a couple colors to try out!” 

Beau joins in picking a brilliant sea green color that would go great with his eyes. While Brick plucks a neon yellow out to hand me. “It will match that pretty yellow sundress you have.”

His cheeks flush pink as he turns back around to help Rea. I’m so busy watching them I don’t notice Landon until he is right behind me thick arms wrapping around my waist Landon rests his chin on the top of my head pulling me flush against his chest while we wait. 

“Thanks.”

He doesn’t say anything but I feel a light kiss to my temple in response. It’s becoming more natural to be this close and no one looks at me like I’m the pathetic girl who got tricked into something. Even though I kind of am. I’m still working on that.

“Alright that’s enough we need to get back.”

As soon as Landon moves away from me I feel it. The hairs on my arms and neck stand up in warning. I almost don’t notice the girl a few inches taller than me watching us from the opposite end of the aisle. Her dirty blonde hair hides most of her face. We’re being watched. The thought puts my wolf on high alert pulling a low growl from my chest when I realize it isn’t me the girl is starting at, her eyes are so focused on Landon she hasn’t noticed me. 

I don’t question the instinct to wrap my arms around Landon snuggling my way into his side. Clearly an act of territorial possession. By his chuckle from above me I’m guessing he approves. 

Checkout takes forever and the weird feeling is still crawling along my skin putting me on edge. I barely have the thought to listen to Rea who is trying to decide what color to paint our nails tonight. 

“I don’t really care you can chose.” I say while we walk out to unload our mounds of groceries. The girl is getting into a beat-up Oldsmobile across the parking lot. Landon is standing next to me with his keys dangling in the air between us. 

“Wanna drive?”

I smile and take the keys happy to have an excuse to be on the lookout for the Oldsmobile in case they follow us. I’m being paranoid. Landon is an attractive man all the wolves are. Everywhere they go they get noticed. It shouldn’t be cause for alarm but every warning bell in my head is busy going off. It must be the threat. The drive will be relaxing. 

And it is, Rea plugs her phone in with Landon’s assistance to play Dua Lipa through the speakers loud enough that we can’t hear ourselves singing along. Just like old times. I’m keeping an eye out for the strange girl but the beat-up car is nowhere in sight. If Landon notices my odd behavior he doesn’t mention anything. 

While we unload the groceries the other half of the pack puts them away and Sam works on making a huge lunch. Landon twines our fingers gently pulling me to follow him. We end up outside my bedroom. 

“You can grab whatever you’ll need to stay in my room for a while. Mitch will probably be asking to sleep in your bed anyway so he can keep Rea close.” Landon is whispering into my ear like this is all some secret. 

I don’t fight it though. I already knew this is how it would go and the idea of being able to keep an eye on Landon is comforting. My mate. It’s still a little weird.

Landon stretches out on the twin size bed on my side of the room taking up all the available space with how tall he is. A thin strip of tan skin visible from where his shirt has ridden up. Though I’ll never admit it, it takes me a few minutes to pull my gaze away to pack up my few belongings. I ignore Landon’s cocky grin.

My clothes are easy because most of them are in Landon’s room already leaving a few pictures, some make up, and a few books. It’s easy enough to carry everything over in a few trips with Landon helping. Watching him fold my laundry to put away with his own reminds me of my dreams, making my heart clench. In fear? Happiness? Sadness for what I’ve lost? I’m not sure. 

I must still be tired. 

“Come on, you need to eat.” 

The smell of spaghetti and meatballs has filled the house. In the kitchen, everyone is taking their seats with huge helpings of food in front of them. Except for Sam and Rea who have a normal human serving. 

I take my seat surprised that Brick has taken his brothers usual seat next to me. Brick doesn’t say anything or look at me; at least Beau smiles softly when I meet his green eyes so I know he isn’t upset. Landon is back quickly with our food. His first bite is a huge mouthful of meatball. 

“It’s delicious Mom, thank you.” Landon says. 

We take that as permission to eat. Most of us mumbling our thanks through mouthfuls of food. Cliff surprises us all by speaking. 

“I made some calls while you were out. The poor kids real name is Coriander. His parents owe some money to MercySouth Hospital for their youngest daughter who was attacked by a wild animal almost a year ago.” Cliff rests his pointy chin in the palm of his hand. With his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes he’s a definite ladies’ man. His voice is always a little rough but there’s something persuasive about his tone. “I’m going to work on the more legal aspects tomorrow.”

“You think he’s trying to scare some money out of us to help his parents?” Carter asks.

“I won’t know until I get more information.” Cliff replies. “Josh is going to the school on Monday to talk with the kid see how much he really thinks he knows.”

Landon stays quiet listening to his pack with a look of pride in his eyes. The only way anyone could tell he’s anxious is by the way he’s playing with my fingers under the table. 

“It might be better to let me ask some questions. He’s been asking me about Kyra and knows she’s staying with us. Maybe he thinks he can scare her away from Landon.” Rea says out of the blue. Mitch looks weakly to Landon begging him to keep Rea out of it. 

“That might be best Rea. Keep it really light and apologize for avoiding him, tell him it’s been really hard with Kyra so hurt by her parents’ death.” The decision is made which Mitch knows but he isn’t happy about it.

“There isn’t much we can do at the moment so let’s find something nicer to discuss, shall we?” Sam says in her motherly tone. It’s calming to have her presence at a time like this. I just wish it didn’t feel like she is judging me all the time.

The rest of the day is spent with the pack. Rea paints my nails, the blood red color, while Beau works intricate braids into my hair. Landon stays close whispering with Toki about something I don’t want to pay attention to. 

I haven’t felt so at peace since my parents died. A fact I haven’t really had the time to deal with since Landon bit me days after the accident. The reminder of what I have lost is painful, leaving a broken path through my chest. I’m growing close to my pack, I even love some of them. But the idea that my family can be replaced is too much. Yet I can’t deny that this is my life now. I’ve decided to work on choosing them over being forced to choose them. Slowly. 

I don’t know when Landon took Beau’s place behind me or when the movie was changed. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Warm fingers trace over my ear, down my neck, and over my collarbone. The feeling of Landon’s hot skin grounding my floating thoughts to him. Again, I’m of two minds. Am I choosing him? Am I giving in to him? 

“Just thinking about my parents. Is it horrible that I’ve been too distracted with everything to stop and mourn them properly?” 

I’m not expecting the softness Landon let’s show on his face, especially with the other wolves around. Or the way his lips ghost over my temple. 

“You cry for them in your sleep sometimes.”

It isn’t surprising that he knows that but I don’t remember actively dreaming about them. It’s a bit of a comfort to know. Even if it had been left to my subconscious I have been given the chance to mourn. 

“That helps?” It’s another vulnerable moment. His blue eyes so open. 

“It helps a little, yes.” 

With as much strength I have after such a long day and so little sleep these past few I climb up to squeeze between Rea and Landon on the couch. The feeling of being so completely surrounded fills the emptiness in my chest just a bit. We stay like that until my eyelids are to heavy to keep open. 

I’m asleep before Landon comes back from his shower. 

 

Our peaceful morning is disrupted by Rea screaming. Within seconds the entire pack is at the front door, in various states of dress, ready for an attack. The sight we are met with is just as startling. 

Nailed to the door is a silver wolf pelt much too large for any normal animal. The sickly scent of blood and decay fill the air overpowering any scent that may have been on the pelt. 

“Werewolf.” Skyler voices what we are all thinking. He has the twins pushed behind him against the wall blocking any path to them with his body. 

Not much different from how Landon has me held firmly behind himself. The thought of someone tearing through him to get to me is sickening. I have to peer around his arm to see Rea being held by Mitch. It takes the taller girl a few moments to calm her crying before she speaks.

“I thought, I mean I- heard,” more deep breaths. “There was a noise. And the door opened. There’s a note.”

Her hand shakes as she holds a piece of folded up paper, crumpled now, out to Landon. I’m pulled along with him as he takes the few steps closer to his sister taking the paper from her. 

The words stand out black on the cream-colored paper. My breathing stops when my brain finally registers what it means. 

“What does it say?” Brick’s voice is rough from sleep but does not waver. 

All eyes are on Landon. I still flinch when he finally speaks. “We are coming for your omega.”

Rea is hiccuping into Mitch’s chest while Sam tries to comfort her daughter with soft pats to her back. The twins look too pale. I kind of want to sit them down and make them drink some juice or something. 

Landon’s grip on me tightens painfully. His eyes are luminescent as they stare down at me his voice all alpha.

“I’d fucking like to see them try.”

Josh removes the pelt from the door carrying it carefully around to the back yard to be buried. I see a dirty blonde peering from behind a tree for a moment but when I blink she’s gone. 

“What do you mean the door opened?” Cliff asks.

I didn’t think about that until he mentioned it. Rea looks up her blue eyes harsher now than before.

“I didn’t touch it, the door just opened as if by magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! Who do you think is coming after the pack?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new job working third shift and it’s thrown my entire life into chaos trying to make a new schedule and keep up with all my obligations. Plus I’ve been working as much overtime as possible to save up for my own place! Sorry this chapter took forever and that it isn’t super exciting but needed to get something written and get through some of this heavy stuff. I have most of the next few chapters planned out just need to get them written! Let me know what you think! Don’t judge too harshly typed this up on my phone and haven’t had a lot of time to edit it.... wanted to get something posted after such a long hiatus!

My body hit the mat with a thud quickly echoed by Brick landing next to me. Carter is still sparring with Beau who is surprisingly talented at hand to hand combat. His lean frame and observation skills give him a great advantage. Getting back up on our feet is a little more challenging this time.

“Kyra watch your footing it’s giving you away. Brick stay focused.” Carter barks most of his attention is still focused on Beau.

Fighting is difficult for me especially when it’s someone from the pack. My instincts are to protect. I take the time given to me to lean against Landon’s side. He hasn’t said much since breakfast this morning and I’m not sure how to keep him from thinking about the threats towards me. I’m still torn between my anger for him and the wolf’s need to be loved. The anxious set of his jaw, the scent of anger constantly coming from him is almost as triggering as the twins when they are in pain or scared. 

There hasn’t been a whole lot of space between us since we got the message about someone wanting to take me away. The very thought seems absurd to me. 

I try to study the way Beau uses his momentum to flip Carter over his shoulder or the way Carter uses his speed to move back into position to make the next punch he will receive less painful. The fight doesn’t last much longer with Carter pinning Beau to the ground once the younger boy has let his guard down. Landon is busy watching and planning. 

“Kyra come here please.”

Carter uses his gruff tone to get me focused. I’ve gotten used to him pushing me around and fixing my stance that when he shoves me to my spot between him and Landon I don’t think much of it. 

The center of the basement floor is covered in mats to keep us from breaking bones when we throw each other around. Landon is standing with the twins behind me.

“I had a thought,” Carter says while looking to Landon. “You aren’t going to like it but I believe it will help her.”

I don’t have to look back to know what kind of face Landon is making at our enforcer. By the way the man takes a step back I know I’m right. Carter has had plenty of practice working around alphas though. His gaze falls to the floor while his tone becomes respectful. 

“We need to trigger her protective instincts more naturally. We can’t bring in another wolf to attack someone so I need you to make a command Landon. One that will force her to give into those instincts.” 

Landon stays quiet while I fight my annoyance at being talked around. It’s as if I’m not even here. The twins stay quiet even when I roll my eyes in their direction. That usually gets a snicker or giggle but right now they are focused on Landon. The air feels heavy with his power. 

“Alright,” Landon’s deep voice comes from closer than I thought. Within a few steps, he is pressed against my back like a stone wall. “Carter when I give you the command do everything in your power to get through Kyra to kill me.”

The air is vibrating with the power of his voice making my head spin. Or maybe the knowledge that the only thing standing between a seasoned killer and my alpha will be little old me. My panic is so strong it floods out of me and into the air. I can’t take my eyes off Carters blank face. He’s waiting for the command. 

“Landon please don’t make me do this. I can’t. I won’t be able to stop him! I can’t – what if he.”

The huge gasps of air go unnoticed by Carter and the twins are thankfully ignoring my little girl breakdown. Warm skin nuzzles against the back of my neck sending electricity down my spine. Landon doesn’t move until my breathing has calmed to his liking. Then I’m standing alone listening to the thudding of my own heart and the calm slow pump of Carters. 

“Trust me Kyra, if I didn’t think you could handle it I wouldn’t have made the command. Just let your wolf guide you.” 

There is a touch of his alpha voice at the end turning my thoughts in the direction of my wolf. We are still too disconnected though. The fear starts spiraling again. 

“Carter, attack.”

With those words, Carter becomes all animal. He snarls and lunges for my throat ready to do whatever is necessary to kill Landon. It’s so primal, the shock of it propels me into the same state. My only thoughts are to protect my alpha. I know how to move and what to do to stop him. For once there isn’t the human in me contemplating how to not hurt him. The power feels surreal. 

I have less force in my hits than Carter but I can move faster and stay closer due to my much smaller stature. It’s not as difficult as I thought it would be to keep distracting him from where Landon sits like a king on his throne. 

Carters’ fist bounces off my ribs, that hurt. My foot lands against his temple with enough force to throw him into the wall opposite Landon. He is dazed and confused for a few moments; my body throws itself into the fastest change I have ever experienced. The quiet room is filled with the tear of my clothing as my body shifts into a more powerful and deadly form. 

We can hear Landon moving, his steady heart leaping into a rushed staccato as we circle our prey. Carter is still trying to get to Landon but in his human form he is no match for our teeth and claws. We have him. He won’t be able to hurt our alpha. Ever. 

The rotten scent of his fear fills the room as our teeth hover over his throat. We want to savor this kill, our first, to make it known that we will not be surpassed when our alpha is on the line.

“Kyra! Enough.” 

The command rushes through our mind until we are sliding on our belly to whimper at our alphas feet. His anger is prominent in his scent, crisp and hot against the stench of fear, and the tense line of his shoulders. The command must be enough for Carter who is now on his knees with his head pressed into the mats on the floor. He’s mumbling apologies but we don’t really care we just want Landon to be proud of us. 

“I didn’t think she would shift. Or try to kill me. At least we know now, she can protect herself if she needs too.” Carter whispers. It’s almost too quiet. 

We haven’t been given permission to stand so we stay low with our face pressed against Landon’s bare ankle. 

“Everyone but Kyra leave.” This command is softer but the feeling of being singled out is like a punishment. 

We did exactly what he wanted, why is he so angry? Where’s the pride? Finally, the room is empty. Landon pulls himself away from our nuzzling to take his place on a couch. It feels worse than one of Carters punches. 

“Are you able to change back yet or do you need some time?”

When we try to separate, pain shoots through our skull making the option of changing impossible. We whimper to him in reply. Landon finally gives us the okay to move; we are at his side in an instant curling our furry body around him to rest our head in his lap. The feel of his fingers in our fur melts all the anxiety from our bones. 

“You were going to kill Carter for me. I’m not sure if I should feel proud or worried.”

A rumble pushed up from our throat making him chuckle as he scratches behind our ear. We settle in to his warmth and comfort to try to bring us back to our human self. 

“After I met you shifting back to my human form got a lot easier. Wanting to be with you connects my human and wolf side. You just need to think of something that will bring you closer to humanity than the wolf.”

Landon is still running his fingers through our black fur making us purr in contentment. 

“Before you I always thought of my mom. How she couldn’t experience the freedom of a change. It made me eager to get back to a form where I could communicate with her and share those feelings. You need to make a connection that will bring out your human side.” 

It’s hard for us to focus on the actual words being said when his voice sounds like hot chocolate on a cold, windy day. Until he brings up something we don’t want to hear. 

“I remember when the accident happened. Seeing you covered in blood and crying over your mothers dead body made my wolf go crazy. It felt like the end of the world before you ever had a chance to live.”

Warm fingers stroke our skin past our fur helping ease the pain of the memories washing over us. It’s hard to remember everything when we are in this form. But the sensation of fingers through hair reminds us of our mother.

The transition is quicker than usual leaving my head spinning. I want to remember her easily, the need strong enough to tear my wolf and I apart.

Landon doesn’t stare this time as my body curls around his needing to feel the heat of his skin. To remind myself that I am human not beast. 

“I don’t want to do that again.” 

My whimpers get swallowed up by the skin of his throat, his big hands tracing patterns against the bare skin of my back. I let my mind go back to those painful memories, ones that haven’t haunted me as much as they should have. My world has been consumed by Landon and the pack.

“You were there, I think the sheriff called your mother hoping she could pull me away. And you stayed with me until I finally let you bring me here.”

Landon nodded against my hair. My breathing turned to gasps as tears stung my eyes. It hurt more to remember my mother as a human. Her warm smile, kind eyes, comforting touch. 

Landon took a breath before speaking. 

“Yes, I knew then what my choice would be. That I needed you here to keep you safe. To make sure this didn’t break you.”

“You were catatonic after the accident and because of your Omega status most of the pack wanted to comfort you, to just be near you.”

I could see myself in the house locked away in Landon’s bathroom trying to remember how to breathe. He had been volatile to the other wolves at the time not letting anyone touch me. I hadn’t thought anything of it I had wanted only Landon. 

“I couldn’t keep you from that heartbreak and when the social services lady told my mother she was going to take you away I had to act quickly. I was too vulnerable after finding you like that; so broken. I didn’t think about what I would do if you didn’t survive the attack.”

The tears surprised me. They were for myself as much as they were for my parents. The knowledge that Landon suffered through those moments with me made my chest ache. But the hurt and anger were still there like they always had been since the attack.

“It should have been my choice. If you had asked me I would have chosen you. Always.”

He didn’t let me hide my gaze anymore using this big hands to tilt my head back so he could see my face. 

“I knew that Kyra. I’ve known we were mates since the first moment I met you, it was never a question of if you would chose me. It was me being selfish.”

“I could have let you go and you would have come back. I know that. But I couldn’t let you go at all.”

Bright blue filled with tears of their own. It hurt to know that my future was ripped away for his own selfish reasons. That when I was too broken to speak up he took advantage. 

It didn’t change the desire to be with Landon. And that’s what made this entire situation fucked up.

“I hate that I can’t actually hate you.”

The words are pulled from somewhere deep inside of me. Landon looks hurt but nods his understanding. I don’t move from where my body is pressed to his because I know we both need the contact but the taste of the truth burns violently in my throat. 

“You took me without ever thinking about if this life was what I wanted and you can’t even apologize for it. I haven’t mourned my parents because I’ve been too busy trying to remember how to be human.” The question burning in my veins finally pushes itself out sounding more broken than I wanted it to. “When will you stop taking my choices away from me?”

It hurts physically, because I already know the answer.

“Never if it means being apart.”

This time I hide myself against his chest not able to take the need to be so close. The way my entire body is thrumming for his touch, his love. 

“I can’t even try to walk away. You took it from me.”

I can feel his rumbling growl.

“No baby, we’ve been mates our entire lives. There was never going to be an ending where I live without you.”

This knowledge is absolute on both our parts. I can feel it in my soul. Instead of saying anything I just nod. The hatred is exhausting. But the thought of forgiving him scares me. 

“I don’t want to be one of those women, who loves a man who can’t put them before themselves. I’m stronger than that and yet I’m not.”

There’s a few minutes of heavy silence as Landon thinks about this. When he speaks the sound vibrates through his chest against my cheek.

“I will try to remember that. I want you to know something though. You make it hard for me to be an Alpha. I want to be with you all the time. Focusing on anything other than you has always been hard for me.”

“My father made it look so easy, being mated to my mother and having a family while leading the pack fairly. I don’t know how I’m supposed to balance my needs for you and the responsibilities of the pack.”

This time when his hands slide down my back they feel hot. Pulling my body against his own. It’s not possessive, it’s a reminder that he suffers from this connection as much as I do. That he feels how upset I am and wants to do something to take the pain away. 

I don’t instantly give in and take that as a small victory. Only because I know I will always be too weak to deny him. It feels less frightening to know that it’s the same way for Landon as well. 

My mother’s voice rings through my head a memory from so long ago it was buried too deep to find before. And the smile I give Landon, though a little soggy, is very honest.

“My mother once told me that you and I are soul mates. Revolving around each other waiting for the perfect time to collide. And that when it happened it would be the best and most terrible time of my life.”

His body relaxes. The part of him that thought we would struggle our whole lives through this finally being set free. When his lips press against mine they are as desperate as my own. But when I think back on it, they always have been. 

As eager to be giving in to that need for touch, for attention and love as I am. Not my wolf, this is just me. I have always wanted Landon and trying to deny that is a waste of both of our time.


End file.
